lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Dick Tracy: The Videogame
Lego Dick Tracy is a Lego Videogame based off of the adventures of Dick Tracy from 1931-1964 and some of the early Collins years. Characters * Dick Tracy (Available as Norm, Coat, No Hat, No Hat or Jacket, No Jacket, Vest) * Tess Trueheart * Pat Patton (Available as Norm, Eye Patch, Chief) * Junior Tracy (Available as Norm, 1930s, 1930s (No Jacket), 1930s (Hat), Modern, Suit, Urchin) * Chief Brandon * Jim Trailer (Available as Norm, Collins, Prisoner, Suit) * Steve the Tramp (Available as Norm, Prison, Reformed) * Vitamin Flintheart * Snowflake Falls * Gravel Gertie * B.O. Plenty (Available as Norm, Lake, Ragged, Rich, Winter) * Diet Smith * Sam Catchem (Available as Norm, Coat) * Sparkle Plenty (Available as Norm, Baby, Collins, Fat, Lake, Maid, Modern) * Lizz * Wunbrow * Haku Kou (Available as Norm, Car, Modern, Scarlet Sting) * Moon Maid * Honeymoon Tracy * The Spirit * Crutch * Spike I * Broadway Bates * Spike II * Cut Famon * The Blank (Available as Norm, Frank Redrum) * Stud Bronzen * Whipp Saddiss * Rottur * Pigface Saddiss * May Lin * Johnny Ramm * Nails Wolly * Scardol * Stooge Viller (Available as Norm, Coat, Prison) * Midget * Mamma * Deafy * Littleface * The Mole (Available as Norm, Old) * Mrs. Pruneface (Available as Norm, Disguise) * Flattop (Available as Norm, Coat) * The Brow (Available as Norm, On the Run) * Shaky * Itchy * Breathless Mahoney * Influence * Coffyhead * Shoulders * Blowtop * T.V. Wiggles * Doctor Plain * Empty Williams * Crewy Lou * Spinner Record * Tonsils * Mr. Crime * Odds Zonn * 3-D Magee * Pony * Dewdrop * Open-Mind Monty * Rughead * Joe Period * Nothing Yonson * Auntie Flattop * Flattop Jr. (Available as Norm, Crazy, No Jacket) * Ivy * Egghead * Headache * The Rhodent (Available as Norm,Female Disguise) * Spots * Ogden * Trusty * Spready * Ace of Spades (Available as Norm, Little Notting) * Queen of Spades * King of Spades * Smallmouth Bass * Olga * Doc Orta * Eric Von Rhino * Matty Square * Mr. Bribery * Ugly Christine * Nah Tay * Pouch (Available as Norm, Modern) * Molene * Johnny Scorn * El Tigress * Dade Plenty * Governor * Angeltop * The Brow's Son * Haf-and-Haf (Available as Norm, Reformed, Zoo) * Little Littel * Lily Littel * Big Boy (Available as Norm, Coat, Old) * The Iceman * Computer Killer * Mumbles (Available as Norm, Clone, Mariachi, Quartet) * Doctor Zy Ghote * Quiver Trembly * Art Dekko * Sue Reel * The Apparatus Connection * Bernard Breakdown * Paunch * Gaunt * Torcher * Pruneface (Available as Norm, Coat, Cryonic, Hat, Pajamas, Robe) * Putty Puss (Available as Norm, Albert Einstein, David Letterman, Dick Tracy, Ronald Reagan, Sam Catchem, Vitamin Flintheart) * Flyface * Willie the Fifth * Ed Garcia * Hot Rize * Flakey Biscuits * Doubleup (Available as Norm, Scarlet Sting) * Bb-Eyes (Available as Norm, Modern) * Cueball * Screwball * The Brush (Available as Norm, Hotel Siam, Jockey Lyceum) * Oliver Warbucks * Dragon Lady * Mr. Carrion * Great Am * Double Am * Ramon Escobar * Svengoolie * Big Margie * Little Margie * Middle Margie * Blackjack * Chester Gould * Max Allan Collins * Mike Killian * Dick Locher * MIke Curtis * Rick Fletcher * Joe Staton Levels Category:Video Games Category:Images Category:Articles by Leostales Category:Unfinished